Come what may
by Jubilee2
Summary: Wir alle wissen was mit Lily und James Potter geschah


Come what may  
  
Disclaimer: Lily, James und Harry Potter sowie Peter Pettigrew und Lord Voldemort sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
until my dying day  
  
Moulin Rouge  
  
  
  
„Ich liebe dich James......Ich werde dich immer lieben" flüsterte Lily und Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.  
  
James sah Lily an „Oh nein, nein...nicht...nicht jetzt Lily, hör auf damit....bitte"  
  
„Aber...er kann jeden Moment kommen...." eine Träne floss ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Die Träne fiel von ihrer Wange und traf das Baby das Lily schützend in ihren Armen hielt. Sie sah hinunter zu dem Kind und murmelte „Ich liebe dich Harry...."  
  
James sagte nichts. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch er wusste dass Voldemort jede Sekunde hier sein konnte. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr darin dass Peter, ihr Geheimniswahrer, sie an Voldemort verraten hatte.  
  
Er versuchte nicht angespannt auszusehen. James trocknete die Träne an Lilys Wange und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen. Er sah ihr in die Augen: Aus diesen einst so fröhlichen, lebendigen Augen blickte ihm jetzt Angst entgegen. Sie probierte zu lächeln.  
  
„Komm schon....wir werden auf keinen Fall kampflos aufgeben....richtig?" wollte James wissen.  
  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir werden uns ihm mit allem was wir haben entgegenstellen. Nicht wahr Harry?" Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an und kitzelte ihn leicht am Bauch. Daraufhin begann Harry fröhlich zu glucksen und strahlte seine Mutter an.  
  
„Es ist eine Schande dass er nie die Gelegenheit haben wird alt und glücklich zu werden."  
  
„Ich bin nicht alt und ich bin glücklicher als jemals zuvor" sagte James und gab Lily einen flüchtigen Kuss.  
  
Lily lachte „Und ob du alt bist!" James lächelte, doch seine Frau wurde sofort wieder ernst. James erinnerte sich an ihren Hochzeitstag. Damals hatte Lily ihn aus leuchtend grünen Augen angestrahlt, als er sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Er war kein besonders guter Tänzer, doch Lily hatte immer gern getanzt  
  
Entschlossen ging er zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster und schaltete das Radio ein.  
  
Zu dritt tanzten sie zu den Klängen eines Liedes, das zu Lilys Lieblingsliedern gehörte. Wie eine ganz normale Familie eben.  
  
Als die letzten Takte verklungen waren hörten sie plötzlich eine laute Explosion. „Oh mein Gott....er ist da...." flüsterte Lily die Harry reflexartig enger an sich drückte.  
  
James sah Lily an und umarmte sie „Ich liebe dich Lily. Vergiss das nie, ok?" Lily nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe bei dem Versuch nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. James nahm Harry und umarmte ihn fest. „Auf wiedersehen Harry...Ich liebe dich." Er gab Lily seinen Sohn zurück. „Ich bin sicher aus dir wäre ein fabelhafter Quidditchspieler und Mädchenschwarm geworden." James strich ihm ein letztes Mal über das zersaute schwarze Haar. „Das du mir gut auf deine Mutter aufpasst."  
  
„Ich werde gehen und versuchen ihn für eine Weile aufzuhalten. Das ist die einzige Chance die Harry und du habt. Vielleicht kann ich ihn solange hinhalten bis euch die Flucht gelungen ist. Viel Glück...." er wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen als Lily rief  
  
„JAMES....Geh nicht....Ich liebe dich"  
  
„Ich muss gehen, Lily....ich muss es tun, für dich und Harry," flüsterte er als er zu ihr zurückging. „....Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich immer lieben, vergiss das nicht" Er und Lily küssten sich ein letztes Mal. Dann hörten sie ein lautes Krachen und ein schrilles Lachen ertönte. James hatte Tränen in den Augen, zuckte kurz zusammen und rief dann laut: „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Los! Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf….."  
  
James rannte ins untere Stockwerk und Lily blickte in Harrys Augen. Er hatte die gleichen grünen Augen wie sie selbst. Ansonsten glich er seinem Vater wie ein Spiegelbild. „Es tut mir so leid Harry....es tut mir so unendlich leid.....aber ich fürchte das ist das Ende. Du weißt das dich dein Vater und ich sehr lieb haben....das weißt du doch, nicht wahr?!" Harry gluckste glücklich und Lily brach in Tränen aus, jetzt wo James weg war konnte sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.  
  
Als er seine Mutter weinen hörte, begann Harry langsam unruhig zu werden. Lily schluchzte „Es tut mir so leid....verstehst du mich Harry?!"  
  
Lily hörte einen lauten Schrei. „James..." flüsterte sie. Sie drückte Harry enger an sich und versuchte sich in einer Ecke zu verstecken als eine dunkle Figur den Raum betrat.  
  
„Nicht Harry...." flüsterte Lily. Dann fing sie an zu schreien. „Nicht Harry.....bitte nicht Harry!"  
  
„Geh zur Seite du dummes Mädchen.....mach keinen Fehler.....geh zur Seite" sagte Voldemort mit donnernder Stimme.  
  
„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle!"  
  
Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und Lily und Harry prallten gegen die Wand.  
  
„Nicht Harry! Bitte....hab Mitleid, er ist doch noch so klein...." Lily schluchzte leise. Dann wurde sie plötzlich ruhig. Sie hatte erkannt dass es kein Entkommen gab.  
  
„Aufwidersehen Harry....Aufwidersehen James. Ich liebe euch...."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay ich gebe es zu.....das war miserabel, zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen dass ich im Moment etwas deprimiert bin. Also sorry falls es euch nicht gefällt....ich würde mich aber trotzdem über Reviews freuen ( 


End file.
